


HONOR AND OBEY

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot (Series 1) [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Twelfth Challenge: The Loveliest Couple</b><br/>Choose the pairing you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why that couple appeals to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite ship, please just choose a pairing you really like from the show.<br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b>Arthur knows when to honor and obey. </p>
            </blockquote>





	HONOR AND OBEY

** Title:   HONOR AND OBEY **

** Author:  [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 211 **

** Summary: Arthur knows when to honor and obey.   **

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. 

** Prompt:  **

** Heart Of Camelot Twelfth Challenge: The Loveliest Couple **  
Choose the pairing you love the most, then write a drabble that captures the essence of why that couple appeals to you so much. If you don't have a definite favorite ship, please just choose a pairing you really like from the show.

** HONOR AND OBEY **

“Arthur Pendragon! What have you done!? Gwen stormed into the King’s Study.

 

Arthur looked at Gwen and winced. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to Arthur Pendragon.” Gwen pointed to the door adamantly. “You need to go find Merlin and tell him you’re sorry. You really need to stop throwing things at the servants. He was bleeding.” 

 

“I only throw things at Merlin.” Arthur shrugged. “He is an idiot.” 

 

“He is our friend and he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. “ Gwen said not backing down. 

 

“I’ll tell him later.” Arthur waved his hand and looked back down at the parchment on his desk. He knew she was right but he didn’t want to seem weak.    

 

“Arthur, you will do it now.” Gwen said firmly.

 

Arthur looked up. “But…”

 

“Now!” Gwen put her hands on her hips and tilted her head.

 

Arthur knew that look and she wasn’t giving in. He stood and walked around the desk. “Where is he now?”

 

“Gaius is giving him stitches.”  

 

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Arthur sighed. “You would think he would know to duck by now.” 

 

Gwen tilted her head the other way.

 

Arthur gave her a soft kiss and went to do as he was told.

 


End file.
